walking dictionary
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: seperti Kaname yang bisa menerjemahkan setiap kata berbahasa Inggris yang Yuuki tanyakan, Yuuki pun bisa menerjemahkan setiap perilaku dan kata-kata Kaname. ・ kaname/yuuki


**a/n:** ugh, saya harusnya bikin tugas esai untuk ospek fakultas tapi tiba-tiba saya kena mood melankolis ga jelas yang membuat saya malah nulis beginian. salam kenal btw, saya sacchi; kebetulan sangat mencintai kaname/yuuki. ga jamin bisa ic tapi

**kimi to boku** properti milik **kiichi hotta**, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini—bahkan kayaknya keuntungan nonmaterial pun ngga saya dapet karena saya harusnya ngerjain esai dan bukannya ngegalau bikin beginian =))

* * *

**walking dictionary**

Yuuki mengakui bahwa ia lemah dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan secara sepihak menjadikan Kaname sebagai kamus berjalan pribadinya. Pemuda berkacamata yang Yuuki klaim _'makan kamus_ Oxford_ sebagai sarapan dan tesaurus terbitan Cambridge untuk cemilan malam'_ itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memprotes apabila Yuuki mulai membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, namun tetap saja Kaname akan menjawab apabila ia tahu jawabannya. Bungsu Asaba itu akan manggut-manggut ketika sudah mendapatkan jawaban, meletakkan tangannya di atas rambut hitam Kaname lalu mengacak-acaknya sambil mengatai Kaname pintar; dan Kaname menggerutu lebih keras, terkadang balas menjitak.

Hari ini, diantara riuh rendah suara pengunjung yang bersenang-senang di bianglala atau _roller coaster,_ Yuuki melepaskan tautan jarinya dan Kaname hanya untuk mengambil sebuah brosur yang menarik perhatiannya. Kaname bertaruh itu adalah brosur diskon komik di toko tertentu namun ternyata tebakannya salah begitu melihat foto sebuat resor pinggir laut yang tercetak dalam brosur tersebut. Sambil mengernyitkan alis karena tumben-tumbennya Yuuki tertarik pada hal lain selain komik, Kaname menatap Yuuki kebingungan dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi bungsu Asaba itu untuk merespon.

"Ini."

Ujung jari telunjuknya tepat diletakkan di bawah satu kata berbahasa Inggris yang dicetak dengan huruf kapital besar-besar, menandakan nama resor tersebut.

_"Reb … reu … reve … "_ Yuuki tampak kesulitan mengeja kata yang ia tunjuk. _"Reb …."_

"_Reverie._" Kaname meralat.

"Iya, itu." Yuuki mengiyakan. "Artinya apa?"

Kaname memiringkan kepala, berpikir; kata ini bukan kata yang lazim ia gunakan sehari-hari, namun ia yakin jika ia sudah pernah tahu arti kata ini sebelumnya. "Kalau aku tidak salah … artinya angan-angan."

"Angan-angan?"

"Angan-angan, lamunan, fantasi … semacam itu."

Yuuki mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kalau kita datang ke resor ini, yang bisa kita kerjakan di sana hanya berangan-angan?"

"Kau selalu melamun bahkan tanpa harus datang ke sana."

"Atau malah resor ini hanya angan-angan belaka?"

"Jangan ngaco."

Yuuki kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, lalu dalam satu gerakan cepat memasukkan brosur itu ke dalam saku jaketnya dan kembali menautkan jarinya dengan milik Kaname, kali ini lebih erat.

"Apa—"

Kaname jelas terusik karena kaget, nyaris dilepaskannya tautan jari Yuuki namun yang disebut belakangan tidak mengizinkannya.

"Aku berangan-angan untuk melihat pemandangan Homare dari atas," ujar Yuuki, dan alis Kaname naik. "Kau mau melihat _reverie_-ku juga, kan?"

Si kacamata hanya bisa berdecih dengan wajah panas.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau naik bianglala, bodoh."

"Kaname pintar sekali."

Pemuda Tsukahara itu hanya bisa diam selagi Yuuki menarik tangannya ke arah wahana bianglala, merutuk dalam hati, tak mau bilang kalau ia sebetulnya senang.

* * *

Orang bilang, Kaname pemarah. Mudah sewot dan emosinya meledak-ledak seperti petasan-petasan kecil yang biasa dimainkan anak-anak iseng; namun bagi Yuuki, Kaname hanya pembohong. Pembohong yang kelewat handal sampai bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri. Kaname berbicara dan berperilaku dengan caranya sendiri, seperti huruf-huruf dalam bahasa asing yang hanya bisa diterjemahkan oleh ahlinya. Kaname sudah terlalu mahir menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda dengan apa yang sebetulnya ia rasakan. Seperti jester yang bertopeng, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ada tangis di balik senyum, atau rasa malu di balik amarah.

"Kau bodoh! Sudah belajar tentang perbedaan zona waktu kan? Kau tahu di sini sudah malam—"

"_Iya, aku juga merindukanmu, Kaname."_

Jika ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka ini, orang itu hanya akan mengernyitkan alis mendengar jawaban datar Yuuki yang terasa tidak koheren dengan omelan Kaname sebelumnya. Namun bagi Kaname, jawaban itu terasa begitu menghujam sampai rasanya ia ingin berteriak karena rasa sakitnya.

"—di sini sudah malam dan aku belum belajar untuk tes besok, idiot!"

"_Cepat pulang, ya. Aku ingin mengajakmu naik bianglala lagi."_

Selalu begitu.

Yuuki bisa membaca Kaname dengan mudah—apabila Kaname adalah huruf hieroglif yang sulit diterjemahkan, maka Yuuki adalah petinggi peradaban Mesir Kuno yang mengukir huruf-huruf itu dalam obelisk. Jika Kaname pembohong, maka Yuuki adalah mesin pendeteksi kebohongan. Dan Kaname membencinya; bagaimana Yuuki bisa membacanya, bagaimana Yuuki menjadi kamus berjalan bagi segala kata-kata dan perilakunya.

"Aku harus belajar …."

"_Kau ingin pulang?"_

Karena sebetulnya, Kaname hanya tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Yuuki.

"… Berisik."

"_Aku tak akan menjemputmu di bandara kecuali kau bawa medali emasnya."_

"Jahat."

"_Makanya belajar yang rajin."_

"Aku akan belajar jika kau tidak meneleponku, idiot!"

Hening sejenak, untuk sementara _speaker_ ponsel Kaname tidak mengeluarkan suara datar Yuuki lagi. Dalam keheningan itu, Kaname bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Yuuki, namun keheningan ini begitu lama. Kaname berpikir apakah Yuuki tidak bisa menangkap perasaan yang tersembunyi di balik kalimatnya, namun hipotesis itu resmi bernilai salah ketika _speaker _ponselnya kembali mengumandangkan suara Yuuki.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

" … Bodoh."

Yuuki pasti tahu kan, apa arti sebenarnya ucapan Kaname barusan?

* * *

"Hei, Kaname? Ada … ada satu kata dalam bahasa Inggris yang aku lupakan artinya."

Yuuki seolah bicara pada kehampaan. Volume suaranya berkurang beberapa desibel dari biasanya, dan ada emosi terselip di dalam intonasi datarnya, terbukti dari silabel terakhir nama Kaname yang terdengar bergetar begitu nama itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Sebuah medali emas berkilau di sisinya, bukan kilauan angkuh melainkan kilauan yang tak benar-benar memiliki sinar. Tanpa ada makna; hampa. Vas bunga keramik di sudut menampilkan bunga anyelir yang terlihat mulai layu, dan suara tetes cairan serta suara _bip-bip-bip_ dari mesin yang sudah beberapa menit ini mengganggu tidak terdengar lagi.

"Maaf, aku tahu kau sudah memberitahuku berulang kali, tapi aku tetap melupakannya … ah ya, pertama kali aku menanyakan arti kata ini adalah sewaktu kita SMP, kau masih ingat tidak?"

Dingin yang terlalu menusuk membuat tulang Yuuki terasa ngilu dan mulutnya nyaris beku, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bergetar kedinginan. Pemanas ruangan bekerja dan Yuuki mengenakan jaket hitamnya, namun dingin itu tetap terasa—maka ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menunduk menatapinya.

"… Kaname, artinya '_farewell_' itu apa?"

Yuuta mendekati adiknya dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak kanan Yuuki yang bergetar, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi selain itu sementara Yuuki masih terus berbicara.

"'_Farewell_' artinya apa, Kaname? Jawab aku—biasanya kau selalu tahu, kan? Bahkan kau pernah mencari arti kata sulit sampai menjelajahi kamus di dua perpustakaan, kata mudah seperti ini kau pasti tahu artinya kan?" Tenggorokan Yuuki untuk sejenak tercekat sebelum ia meneruskan, "Kau biasanya selalu menerjemahkan kata-kata sulit dalam bahasa Inggris untukku, sesulit apapun itu, iya kan, Kaname?

"Yuuki …."

Yuuta tahu adiknya tengah berangan-angan; seandainya tadi ia tidak membuka _flip_ ponselnya untuk menelepon Kaname. Seandainya tadi ia tiba di bandara lebih cepat. Tentunya Yuuki tidak akan melihat visual wajah Kaname yang tersenyum dengan kacamata pecah, mengatakan '_farewell_' pada Yuuki ketika Yuuki tahu bahwa sebetulnya senyum itu punya makna lain. Ketika Yuuki tahu bahwa Kaname sebetulnya ingin mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

_[ "_Farewell,_ Yuuki." ]_

_[ Kalimat itu diterjemahkan oleh Yuuki sebagai 'aku masih ingin berada di sisimu'.]_

_[ Kemudian Kaname mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya, tersenyum. ]_

_[ Senyum itu terlihat seperti tangisan di mata Yuuki. ]_

"Jadi Kaname … _farewell_ itu artinya apa?"

Tangan yang digenggam Yuuki semakin mendingin dan Yuuki tahu, kamus berjalannya sudah benar-benar berhenti melangkah.

* * *

**end**

* * *

**edit [2013-08-25]** : saya baru nyadar kalau ada banyak kejanggalan di fic ini orz, jadi saya revisi beberapa. mungkin ada kesalahan lain yang luput dari mata saya, please do correct me =)


End file.
